Worlds Finest (2015) film
Worlds Finest is a crossover event of Batman and Superman. This film is in the Ultimate Dc Cinamatic Universe. Starring Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/Batman Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman and the cast from Man of steel reprising their roles. This film also serves as a Man Of Steel sequel, Directed by Zach Snyder and Produced by Christopher Nolan Release Date- July, 17 2015 Cast Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/Batman- The Billonaire/ Gotham`s guardian is sick of Bizzaro`s madness that he starts to hate Superman and it results in a fight. Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman- Bizarro frames Superman for murder so he and Batman fight. Amy Adams as Lois Lane- Clark`s co-worker who now knows Clark is Superman. Matt Damon as Lex Luthor- After General Zod`s rampage on Earth, Lex Luthor wanted Superman dead so he creates an armor to fight Superman Emma Rosum as Julie Madison- Bruce Wayne`s girlfriend. She dies by an explosion caused by the Joker. James Franco as the Joker- a Sycopath who likes jokes and teams up with Lex Luthor and Bizarro to take down Batman and Superman. John Cena as Bizzaro- Now reborn he frames Superman for a bunch of murders. Jayda Pickket Smith as Amanda Waller- The co-leader of Cadmus Idris Elba as John Jones/Martian Manhuter cameo- Plot The film begins as Clark is explaining that he must become Superman a symbol of hope. He opens his eyes and flies off. Superman sees an airplane about to crash so he flies over there and goes to pick it up he goes back down to the ground and saves the people in their. Superman takes the people out of the plane and he lands on the ground. People begin cheering and Superman lys off. Shit to Lexcorp, where Lex Luthor is looking at at the news and says that he will take Superman down. Shifting to Clark arriving at the Daily Planet he bumps into a person on accident and goes to talk to Lois. Lois whispers that she will never tell anyone his secret. Shifting to Gotham where a bunch of people are packing up drug shipments to Metropolis. Batman is shown to be watching and glides down and beats them up with ease. Batman pick up the person and asks him where are those shipments of drugs going? The guy screams and says they are going to Metropolis. Batman knocks him out and calls his Batmobile. Shift back to Metropolis we see Lex Luthor is shown viewing the fight between Zod and Superman. Lex then tells his henchmen to find everything you know about Superman,s weakness. Shift to Clark Kent arriving to the Daily Planet and goes to talk to Lois Lane. Clark then hears reports on Wayne Industries and Lexcorp are joining together. Lois then tells Clark that Bruce Wayne is officially coming today. The film changes when Bruce Wayne and Julie Madison come off a plane and Lois Lane is there interviewing Bruce. Clark comes and begins to look at Bruce and Bruce walks to Lexcorp to meet with Lex Luthor. Lex shakes Bruce`s hand and tells him that he needs his help to take down Superman. Bruce looks up and sees Superman and tells Alfred to meet him at his warehouse. We then see Batman on top of a building and breaks in Lexcorp to see if Lex is up to no good. Batman beats up the guards and makes it inside the main room. Batman then finds blueprints for a new suit. Batman then gets attacked by behind. Superman flies to the fortress of solitude and talks to Jor-El. Superman tells father that he keeps seeing Zod. Jor-El tells him that he was going to kill people so you did what you had to do. Shift to Bruce back at his warehouse looking up files of Superman and Lois Lane finds him and Bruce tells her that he likes this city already. We then shift to Batman on top- of a building he then glides down and sees a hostage situation. Batman beats up the people but is then shown by Superman. Batman then tells Superman that he has it from hear but Superman says that it is not his city and picks iup Batman and throws him against the wall Batman begins punching him but nothing works and is slapped across the area. Batman then throws electricified battarangs to slow him down. Superman uses x-ray vision to find out that Batman is Bruce Wayne and Bastman puts on a tracking device discreetly. We then cut to a lab where Lex is and he is creating a clone of Superman that could kill him. The clone wakes up and destroys the building and is told by Lex Luthor to destroy Superman. Clark Kent is on a date with Lois but gets attacked by Bizzaro. Clark punches him and changes into Superman. Superman attacks him but gets hit inside of a building meanwhile we see The Joker in Lexcorp telling Lex that he knows how to kill Superman. The Joker gives him a rock that is green and Lex asks how did he find this. It shifts to Bruce Wayne doing push ups when he hears that the damage that Superman caused fighting and tells Alfred to don`t wait up for him. Bruce looks at an armored Bat suit and says it is time. Superman visits the Fortress and tells Jor-El that he needs his help. Jor-El says my son you are Earth`s savior now Kal-El you have to show Earth your abilities. Meanwhile Julie and Bruce are at Lex Luthor`s Fundraiser. Julie tells Bruce that she thinks Lex is nice for helping to rebuild Metropolis. Bruce focused on his phone where he sees Superman changing into Clark Kent and says well well. Julie asks who are you talking to and Bruce tells her that he was thinking out loud. Lex calls Bruce up to the stage and tels the city of Metropolis that he will partner up with Lex to make sure what Superman did will not happen again. It shifts to when Superman if flying around the city to look for danger a missle follows Superman hitting him down to the ground. We see Bruce leave out of the fundraiser and suits up in his armored Batsuit. More to Come.......CastCategory:Crossover FranchiseCategory:Superman Sequel